


Black Flies

by mafesponja



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El único crimen de Gerard fue amarlo demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Flies

Sonrió con tristeza y dolor mientras escuchaba el veredicto final a su sentencia. 

‘Culpable’ Dijeron, arrojándole con ello diez años en prisión. 

La razón? El amor. 

Le habían detectado cáncer a quien había sido su más grande amor un par de meses atrás, y Gerard no pudo creer lo rápido que el tratamiento acabó con Frank. Estaba tan… marchitado. Había pasado por sus etapas de aceptación y Gerard nunca se había ido de su lado. Aunque Frank se lo pidió muchas veces, Gerard se rehusó a marcharse y darle la espalda. Frank no quería que Gerard lo viera en ese estado y lo había intentado alejar para no hacerle pasar por tantas situaciones difíciles. 

Al final habían superado lo peor. Bueno… al menos habían sobrevivido a la tormenta. 

Los padres de Frank tenían agendas apretadas, por lo que lo primero que Frank veía al despertar era a Gerard. 

Se habían conocido tres años atrás. Ambos eran dos adolescentes enojados y reprimidos. Gerard buscaba encontrar su identidad, y lo que encontró lo superó. Jamás se imaginó amando tanto a alguien. Jamás llegó a pasarle por la cabeza que el dolor ajeno le lastimaría el alma. Después de todo siempre había sido un chico bastante desinteresado. Pero cuando conoció a Frank… cuando lo conoció a él, cambió. 

Quizá esa había sido la razón por la que su familia no se había opuesto a la idea de la ‘homosexualidad’. Su amor hacia Frank lo había transformado en una buena persona. Sus pasatiempos se volvieron más sanos. 

Ambos esperaban a salir de clases; iban la estación de autobuses y partían rumbo a cualquier lado. Su lugar favorito era un lago en medio de un pequeño bosque. Era su escondite secreto. Al parecer nadie conocía ese sitio porque siempre que lo visitaban estaba desierto. 

En su segunda visita llevaron comida. Se acostaron sobre las hojas y comenzaron a conocerse. 

A Frank le gustaba leer, comer, tocar la guitarra y dormir. 

A Gerard le gustaba charlar, pintar, cantar y mirar los ojos de su nuevo amigo. 

Frank odiaba la lluvia, los resfriados y las personas hipócritas. 

Gerard odiaba quedarse sin dinero, que sus auriculares dejaran de funcionar y no poder ver a Frank. 

Se enamoró de él tan fácil. Había miles de detalles en Frank que encontraba hermosos, como su manera al gesticular cuando hablaba, o la risa tan encantadora que tenía. 

Gerard ni siquiera tuvo que pensar demasiado en lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente sucedió y no le quedó duda alguna de que lucharía hasta que Frank lo quisiera de vuelta. Lo sentía fuera de su alcance. Frank era atractivo y estaba lleno de juventud. Además Frank le había contado que era virgen. Seguro no iba a querer ser su novio sin antes no haber experimentado algo con una mujer? 

Nop. 

Un día viajaron en bicicleta hasta el lago, y mientras Gerard trataba de acomodarse entre las hojas, Frank lo sorprendió al colocarse sobre su pecho. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca, por lo que el corazón de Gerard se aceleró y no supo qué decir o cómo actuar. 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Frank lo había besado. 

\- Me gustas. - Confesó con naturalidad. 

A Gerard le tomó tiempo decirle que a él también le gustaba. Era tímido y raro. Frank lo conocía y le dio tiempo, aunque sabía muy bien lo que Gerard sentía por él. Sus ojos eran transparentes. 

Semanas después eran oficialmente novios. Ambos visitaban a sus familias y se llevaban bien. La familia de Frank, sin embargo, no lo miraba con buenos ojos, aunque trataban de aparentar ser amables. Siempre sintió que lo juzgaban y no sabía si era paranoico o en realidad esperaban a que cometiera un error para agredirlo. 

Pero nunca lo hizo. Fue un novio ejemplar. Jamás lo engañó, lastimó o humilló. Frank era una persona hermosa, por qué lo haría en primer lugar? 

La mayor prueba fue quedarse cuando le informaron que Frank tenía cáncer. En realidad pensó en rendirse. Lo embargó una sensación de desespero e inutilidad. Gerard se veía entre la familia de Frank y se sentía incómodo. Lo miraban mal, comentaban de forma malintencionada todo lo que hacía. Si se quedaba demasiado en el hospital le decían que se fuera. Si no se quedaba lo suficiente, lo atacaban. 

Pensó en rendirse demasiadas veces, pero jamás lo hizo. Lo amaba demasiado como para abandonarlo. 

Se quedó hasta el final. 

De repente el tiempo pasó como en un suspiro y Frank ya no tenía cabello. Tampoco pensaba con coherencia. No le importaba pedir cosas tan extravagantes como cuando le dijeron que no podía salir a festejar su aniversario con Gerard y entonces pidió que lo llevaran en un carruaje cuando cayó en cuenta de que no podía caminar. 

\- Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí. - Le había contado a Gerard. - No quiero morir aquí. No permitas que muera aquí, Gerard. 

\- No lo haré. - Le prometió. 

\- Llévame al lago. - Pidió entonces. 

\- No puedo. 

\- Llévame al lago, por favor. Quiero verlo por última vez. Es especial para nosotros allí. 

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo Frank. - Dijo Gerard con dolor. 

Días después les dijeron que Frank estaba muy grave. Les dijeron que se prepararan, porque Frank no iba a vivir por más tiempo. Los familiares de Frank se agruparon y no dejaron que Gerard lo viera, al menos no lo suficiente. 

Gerard sentía que se volvía loco. 

Pensaba en el pedido de Frank, y no podía dormir. 

Esperó muy noche a que todos se durmieran y que la mayoría se retirara a su casa. Entró a la habitación de Frank y besó su frente. 

Frank abrió sus ojos y lo miró con esperanza. 

\- Te llevaré. - Le aseguró Gerard. 

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Frank y Gerard sonrió, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevó hasta el aparcamiento, donde lo metió al coche que le había robado a su padre. Manejó con rapidez mirando a intervalos a Frank. 

En el recorrido trató de no pensar en las consecuencias. Frank sonreía y eso significaba que estaría bien. 

Al llegar lo tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y lo sentó entre las húmedas hojas del pequeño bosque. Regresó al auto y volvió con mantas, las cuales colocó en el suelo para que Frank no se ensuciara y para que estuviera más cómodo. 

\- Gracias.

Gerard asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron viendo hacia el lago, charlando como si nada malo sucediera en sus vidas. Más tarde ambos se acostaron, mirando hacia el cielo. 

\- Te voy a extrañar. - Susurró Frank comenzando a llorar. Gerard sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho. No quería que Frank muriera. Podía morir él también? No creía que le quedara amor por la vida si le quitaban a Frank. 

Pronto Gerard sucumbió a las lágrimas también. Cuando se tranquilizaron se permitieron hacer el amor una vez más. Gerard se sentía tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan miserable. Quería cambiar las cosas. Quería ser él y no Frank quien tuviera que irse. 

\- Te encontraré en otra vida, cuando ambos seamos moscas. – Dijo Frank con debilidad. 

Gerard sonrió. 

\- Moscas, Frankie? Por qué mejor no gatos?

\- Estuve pensando... – Dijo en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. -...hay más moscas que gatos. Moscas negras. Nos encontraremos cuando ambos seamos moscas. Hay más probabilidad. Odio echarte de menos. Quiero verte pronto. 

Gerard volvió a sonreír mientras le acariciaba un brazo. 

\- Es un trato entonces. Te encontraré cuando ambos seamos moscas negras. De las más comunes. 

\- Las únicas que hay. 

Lo miró dormir un rato antes de rendirse al cansancio él mismo. Al despertar se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Frank. Lo volteó a ver y apretó sus parpados mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, siendo totalmente consciente de lo que había sucedido. 

Frank había fallecido. 

Cuando la familia de Frank se enteró le dieron poca importancia a sus lágrimas. Le dijeron asesino, aunque los doctores les habían dicho que a su hijo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Exigieron que lo metieran a la cárcel, incluso pidieron la pena de muerte. 

La corte poco pudo hacer para sus almas llenas de rencor y venganza. 

Gerard fue sentenciado a diez años en prisión por haber asesinado al amor de su vida. Aunque él sabía que no había sido algo tan trágico y dramático como un asesinato, aceptó los gritos y criticas con calma. 

Había llevado a Frank al lago. Le había dicho cuánto lo amaba antes de que se quedara dormido. Le había hablado de las estrellas, le había hecho saber cuán impotente se sentía por no poder cambiar el hecho de que estaba enfermo. 

Le había prometido verlo de nuevo, en otra vida, cuando ambos fueran moscas negras.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era parte de una serie de one shots que escribí para el hotel bella muerte pero me cortaron la inspiración al decirme que no podía dejar mi recopilación en el segmento que quería así que dejé de escribir estos OS... mmm sad sad sad. El título es por la canción de Ben Howard.


End file.
